<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>second star to the right (and straight on til' my heart) by sunshinezorel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405194">second star to the right (and straight on til' my heart)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinezorel/pseuds/sunshinezorel'>sunshinezorel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Highschool AU, Romance, Theatre Club!Kara, Theatre Club!Lena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:35:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinezorel/pseuds/sunshinezorel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lena has been in some school play before and she nails them. This time, however, Lena feels very far from being professional. Sure, she remembers all of her lines and she nails the rehearsals. Yet, it does not save her from something that comes right after.</p><p>Right after the rehearsal when Lena is packing her bag, Kara approaches her and hands her a canned chocolate from the vending machine. “You look adorable blushing.”</p><p>or</p><p>A Highschool AU where Kara and Lena plays Peter Pan and Wendy for their highschool theater show.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers &amp; Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>second star to the right (and straight on til' my heart)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it.<br/>I am sorry if there is any grammatical errors!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>THE THING ABOUT BEING AN academic-driven student is what it is. You will spend enough amount of time for the people who work there to notice and remember you.</p><p> </p><p>One of the librarian rushes into one side of the library in a rush, where even though the library is quite empty, a yelling sound is audible from the door. It comes from the boy, Jack, who is sitting on the table near the window with a paper on hand while Lena is sitting on the floor, looking up to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you so loud?!” Lena and Jack opens their mouth but before any words can come out from either of their mouth, the librarian cuts them off. “Also, Jack! How many time should I tell you not to sit on the table? Should I start giving out detention?!”</p><p> </p><p>“I am sorry.” Lena answers for Jack. “I tell him to do that.”</p><p> </p><p>“What for?” There is a deep confusion in the librarian’s raise of eyebrows. Don’t blame her. Lena is a very bright scholar, a rules-obeyer, and a speculative teenager. Everyone knows that she does not do—or cause—mischief.</p><p> </p><p>Jack speaks this time while squinting his eyes at Lena to show deep annoyance in his part. “Lena lands a role in the school theater. She wants me to be a practice buddy. Ew.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! I did your physic homework!”</p><p> </p><p>Jack’s eyes widen and he quickly alternates his sight from Lena and to the librarian, then back at Lena, and the librarian again as he sweats in panic. “No?! You HELPED me do it, but you did not DO do it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tomato—Tomato.” Lena uses her terrible British accent in the last word as a mockery.</p><p> </p><p>The librarian just laughs at the banter between the two. Then, she gives a hand to Jack as if she is suggesting him to hand her the script he has in hand. The librarian scrutinizes the cover of the script and nods repeatedly. “Peter Pan?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. I land Wendy.” There is a grin in Lena’s face, and if only she can see it, she might say her face is as red as a tomato.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, main role? That is fantastic, Lena! You are killing it, I swear.” The librarian proceeds to grin and look at her for a while befoe turning back her full attention to the script.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! It is my first time getting a main role. Before, I always have been the side characters!”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you get this role because you do the director’s physic homework, too?” Jack teases  Lena and receives a slap in the arm in return. The boy groans and hisses. “Aw! I’ll get back at you someday!”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright—Stop tormenting each other. Lena, how about you practice with me? There is a scene between Wendy and her mother, right? I am thinking—“ The librarian suggests and Lena nods in excitement.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Hey, I am guessing you are playing Wendy?” A girl stands in front of her with a grin so wide and a hand to shake. She is not unfamiliar, no—no. The girl is very popular. Her long straight blonde hair that is put in a ponytail, fair skin with almost invisible freckles on her nose, bright blue eyes, muscular body, and the cheerleader jersey are noticeably every day in fields, in locker room, in assembly hall.</p><p> </p><p>Lena accepts the handshake offering as her eyes are staring at the girl’s face, unmoved. If anything, Lena is in a complete awestruck that she forgets to say anything. That, until the boy raises and eyebrow in confusion. “Sorry! But, yes. I play Wendy. My name is Lena.”</p><p> </p><p>The girl smiles, and for once, Lena finally finds out what people mean buy a smile so bright that the sun cannot even compete. “Lena… I mean—You are Lena. I am Peter Pan. No, I mean I PLAY Peter Pan. I am Kara.”</p><p> </p><p>The brunette chuckles because never she thinks of the school’s it girl being a total dork and very easy-going on top of it. “I think you will nail the role. I am looking forward to act with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I, You, Lena!”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Wait, today we will be rehearsing the scene where Peter comes to your bedroom for the first time right?” Another girl who plays Tinkerbell flips the script back and forth.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Lena shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>“You must like it, don’t you, Lena?” She nudges the girl’s elbow while whinking. Lena’s confusion is theatricalized by the rise of her eyebrow though that is soon answered. “You will act trying to kiss Kara! I am Peter! But, same old—same old.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena does not answer. Instead, her heart beats uncontrollably and her cheek is hot.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Wendy, one girl is more use than twenty boys.” The blonde girl acts as Peter Pan. The two of them sits on a cardboard (as a supplement of a bed) and faces each other. Eye to eye and their hands almost connect.</p><p> </p><p>Lena feels her cheek burning.</p><p> </p><p>“We usually get a goodnight kiss on bed.” Lena braces herself to act while still looking directly at the blonde She feels like she can hear her own heartbeat. Kara raises an eyebrow as a sign of her next line. “Well, Peter—Surely you know what a kiss is?”</p><p> </p><p>“I shall know when you give it to me. Or shall I give you a kiss?” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>Lena has been in some school play before and she nails them. This time, however, Lena feels very far from being professional. Sure, she remembers all of her lines and she nails the rehearsals. Yet, it does not save her from something that comes right after.</p><p> </p><p>Right after the rehearsal when Lena is packing her bag, Kara approaches her and hands her a canned chocolate from the vending machine. “You look adorable blushing.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Hmm—Aren’t you supposed to sit with your cheerleader friends?” Lena grimaces to show fake being annoyed at the girl beside her.</p><p> </p><p>Ever since the play a show together, their path has—bizarrely—crossed too much time. They suddenly always catch each other’s present in the corridor of the locker room. Always exchange words in the cafeteria. Lena does not mind, of course, in fact, she feels ecstatic to be close to Kara. Platonically, of course. However, friends from both sides of the girl are starting to connect all the strings.</p><p> </p><p>“They understand.” Kara shrugs while putting down her food tray on the table. Then, she scanned everyone on the table. “Hi, Lena’s friend! I am Kara.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena catches Kara exchanging glare at her cheerleader friends across the cafeteria. Her friends are raising thumbs at her, and Lena cannot wrap her mind on what that is supposed to mean. So instead, Lena gives a long sigh.</p><p> </p><p>Before she can comment at Kara’s presence, she sees a pair of hand is putting down something on her lunch. Worse, putting down cauliflower in it.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! What do you think you are doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“I give you my cauliflower. Go eat now, chop-chop.” Kara goes back to eat her own lunch, ignoring Lena’s furrowed eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“You just do that because you don’t like cauliflowers.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm—It seems to me that you don’t want to eat cauliflower. I remember you telling me that your favorite food is vegetable, or am I just dreaming you?” Kara teases Lena that she ends up getting her arm slapped by Lena. Kara groans.</p><p> </p><p>“I like cauliflower but you are just using that so you should have to it it! You are so annoying, I will kick you out of this table.” Lena growls at her, but as usual, Kara is pretty much unbothered.</p><p> </p><p>“No, you won’t. You like me.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena does not realize how that successfully makes her blushed. She does not realize how that turn of event will cause and excruciating amount of time of teasing by her best friends regarding her little “crush” on Kara Danvers.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“You are giving me a chocolate?” She takes the chocolate that Kara hands to her. Her eyes alternate rom her hands and to Kara’s face multiple time with one eyebrow raising up, as if she is encouraging Kara to start explaining.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you always question everyone who does good to you?” She crosses her arms in front of her chest while slighting her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Lena shrugs. “Just you. Because you are shady.”</p><p> </p><p>“But you still like me.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena grimaces and fake a vomit to show annoyance. Yet, even deep down, she does not deny.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The other thing about being a bright scholar, is that you have a little yet tight study club. And with everyone never really cares much of dramas, any little feud can be easily noticeable.</p><p> </p><p>“Why is it that Jack asks ME about physic? My field of expertise is chemistry, and also he is closer to you and you are like the best physician here.” Samantha Arias, another friend of Lena approaches her by the locker and her hands are crossed.</p><p> </p><p>Lena does not even bother to stop arranging her locker when she talks back. “Just tell him to go away.”</p><p> </p><p>And somehow, that one simple sentence is tingling Sam’s spider-sense, as if they are words of proof that hell freezes over. “What is going on between you two?</p><p> </p><p>Lena closes her locker to face Sam, then she shrugs, eyebrows furrowing. “Nothing. I just think he starts to learn when to leave someone alone.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam is not satisfied by the answer and she keeps glaring at Lena without breaking eye-contact, like she is trying to psycho-mindcontrol the poor little filly. “Lena.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh—fine.” Lena groans at the revelation. “He is being so annoying lately I have been befriending Kara and he keeps teasing me that I like her. He cannot shut up. He says I am a mumbling mess with face as red as a chili whenever I am with Kara. Then, Jack keeps mimicking people kissing. I cannot stand him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, is it true?</p><p> </p><p>“If Jack does that? Yes. You agree he is invading privacy, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“No—I mean… Do you like Kara?”</p><p> </p><p>Lena does not answer immediately, and that is enough for Sam’s grin to emerge, for whatever purpose it is.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It surprises the director of how fast the rehearsal has progressed. In just two and a half week, they almost cover all of the scenes. All the songs and choreos are rehearsed perfectly that if they decide to just open the show tomorrow, pretty sure they will all be ready.</p><p> </p><p>The director says that Kara and Lena is to thank. Both of them is a natural. Lena and Kara even eavesdrop the show director saying to the school principal that with her and Kara as the lead, this might be the school’s best show yet. Though Lena does not want to get cocky, it surely has cheered her up.</p><p> </p><p>The next day, they don’t have much practice since the director wants to focus on the backstage coordination. However, Lena cannot go home straight-away simply because she has forgotten to inform her driver that she will go home sooner and she does not want to ruin her driver’s schedule. So, she decides to hang out with the backstage crew.</p><p> </p><p>“Glad to find you here!” A familiar voice shocks her. Kara. She is suddenly behind her. “What are you doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>Lena shrugs. “Just hanging out here. Can’t go home. What are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Trying to find you.” Kara says calmly as Lena gives her a confused look that Kara decides to ignore. “So, you are free right now, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why do I feel like you are about to make me do something weird?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not weird! I want to take you somewhere. If you want to—of course. I swear it will be fun, and we are not going too far, I promise. I will take you home if your driver leaves you if we don’t come back on time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kara Danvers, are you trying to kidnap me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course not. Can’t risk you developing a Stockholm Syndrome.” Kara teases and Lena slaps her arm, but she follows Kara anyway.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“I don’t know. It looks very scary.” Lena stands beside Kara in front of the two large trees that almost feel like they are the gate to the forest that the two of them are about to enter.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on. I will protect you. I am Peter Pan, remember? I am fighting crocodile for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena looks at Kara in disbelief. “If anything, that makes me even more terrified!”</p><p> </p><p>Out of nowhere, Kara holds her hand while she is speed-walking through the two trees. “This is the beginning of a big adventure. Don’t tell me that you are not even a little curious to see what is inside.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine. But, just for you know, I really wish I have a Tinkerbell right now.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Lena is terrified. The wood scares her. She panics over cracked branches or falling leaves. She is cautious that she cannot help but keep alternating her sight to scan the whole area.</p><p> </p><p>At least, Kara does not stop holding her hand, and after some time, it begins to become a reassurance to her that she is safe, and Kara is the reason.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“So, what brings a cheerleader like you into auditioning for Peter Pan?” Lena follows Kara from behind who puts her hands up, making a T with her body to keep her balance while crossing a wooden bridge with a slow-stream river underneath it.</p><p> </p><p>“I like Peter Pan. And Fairy Tales. But mostly Peter Pan.” After Kara lands on the other side, she lends Lena a hand to help that Lena accepts.</p><p> </p><p>Lena hops a little from the bridge to the land then she pats her clothes to make sure there are no dusts. “You are a nerd?”</p><p> </p><p>“I am not! I am just—.” Lena senses a hesitation in her words, but she can also sense that Kara actually wants to tell her something. Kara walks passing Lena through the woods without looking back.</p><p> </p><p>Lena follows her from behind. “I am not going to judge, I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>The girl suddenly stops walking. She turns around to face Lena and then the ground, then she leans her back to the nearest tree. “I was so lonely as a child. I lost my parents when I am very young, and though I am adopted, I used to think that my new family didn’t understand.”</p><p> </p><p>That, Lena can relate to. She went through almost the same thing. But, she does not say a word. Instead, she also leans on a tree across Kara to have a clear look at her.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t have friends, I don’t trust anyone—So I make one. Mom used to read me Peter Pan in bed, and so I imagine myself to be one of the lost boys—or lost girls.” Kara chuckles. “I pretend that I go to Neverland every night, laugh with other kids who are also feeling lost. It sounds sinister and you might think I am losing my mind, but I find a comfort in the story. I owe Peter Pan. For one reason and another.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, It is not sinister, Kar. That is what fairy tales are for, right? To help us cope.” Lena tries to cheer her mood, but Kara is sighing very hard and there is morose in her face, one Lena does not know Kara has behind all of her joyous persona. “If it makes you feel better, I have a Peter Pan, too. It’s Elphaba.”</p><p> </p><p>And that helps. Kara’s face softens and smile begins to appear again, melting away all the blues in her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Enough with sob stories—The lake is no longer far. Let’s raid it before dawn!”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Lena’s entire body freezes at seeing the scenery in front of her. Lavender bushes around the lake. A blue-green calm water. Birds flying from one trees to another and again to another. Lena’s jaws drop and she knows she is mesmerized.</p><p> </p><p>“This is beautiful…”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, it is.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara puts both her on each side of the pocket of her pants as she walks to edge of the lake. She turns back to face completely-petrified Lena and she chuckles. “Come here! Sit with me!”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Tell me how to do that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Throwing skipping pebbles.” Lena takes a rock from the ground and throws it to the lake just to see it sinks right after it lands on the water. She is the master of physic, yet she cannot figure it out.</p><p> </p><p>Kara takes a rock too and he throws it to the lake. Unlike Lena’s fail attempt at enjoying the mini-sport, Kara’s rock manages to hop 4 times before it sinks. She gives Lena a smug grin, causing her to roll her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright—Alright. I will teach you!”</p><p> </p><p>And then they are playing skipping pebbles. They sit there and exchange conversations as if time does not fly by, as if they are just two kids, just Peter Pan and Wendy, having fun in a place they call Neverland.</p><p> </p><p>In that moment, Lena knows there is no place she will rather be in and no person she will rather be with.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“It’s almost our usual going home time. I think we should head back?” Kara stands up. She pats her own pants to free herself from grasses that might be sticking in her pants before she offers Lena her hands.</p><p> </p><p>Lena accepts it again and she lets her to help her get up. She stands beside Kara, still staring at the lake and the sky that is starting to look purple and the sun is starting to go down.</p><p> </p><p><br/>“Can we go here again, some day?”</p><p> </p><p>“See. You like me.” Kara nudges Lena’s arm playfully, but her voice is so soft. Lena turns her face to face Kara and she finds herself hypnotized by Kara’s glimmering blue eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“No. I don’t. Stop flattering yourself.” Lena shakes her head repeatedly but her eyes refuse to stop staring at Kara, at how her eyes somehow can be brighter than Kara’s smile in her face.</p><p> </p><p>“That is a shame, because I really. Really. Really. Like you.”</p><p> </p><p>Then, Kara leans to kiss Lena.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Lena kisses her back. She closes her eyes and she kisses back softly. Her arms are wrapped around Kara’s neck. Kara’s lips are soft and warm and comforting. Lena feels like her stomach is filled by butterflies and her heartbeat has gone berserk.</p><p> </p><p>Kara breaks the kiss but she does not pull away. He only moves centimeters backwards to speak. “I guess, Peter Pan finally knows what a kiss is.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena chuckles, and this time, Lena is the one to kiss Kara first.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>3 things to discuss:<br/>1) So, what is your favorite fairy tales? I personally like Wizard of Oz!<br/>2) I want to make a part two but I cannot wrap my mind on whether it will be about the story in Kara's point of view or the aftermath of the kiss (where the school play is happening). What do you guys think?<br/>3) What do you think about the story and the writing? do you like it? and feel free to leave any opinions or critiques on the comment section! :)</p><p> </p><p>Oh you can also meet me here!<br/>Tumblr | sunshine-zorel<br/>Twitter | swunlake (semi-fanaccount, but also personal account)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>